1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game processing apparatus and a video game processing program for controlling progress of a video game in which a plurality of players carries out actions in turn, whereby a predetermined action effect is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a large number of systems each of which provides a video game in which a plurality of users can participate via a communication network have been proposed.
In such a system, there is one in which, in a case where a user connects to a network and makes a chat with other user, by distinguishing a user having a relationship as a friend on progress of the video game from a user having a hostile relationship and transmitting chat information in accordance with a distinguishing result, necessary chat information is transmitted to each player who participates in the same video game, whereby the player to whom the information is transmitted has an advantage on the progress of the video game or can become aware of existence of an enemy (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-34303, for example).
However, in such a system, in a case where a user is playing a video game but other user does not play the video game, chat information is not displayed on a display screen of a user terminal operated by the user. For that reason, there has been a problem that the user may not obtain a feeling of joint struggle and a feeling of solidarity with other users in the video game.